User talk:FeralG5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Future Batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Future Batman For content, you will be better off asking another active user to collaborate, as I am only here to sort out any issues that users may have. If you have any trouble with something like templates or wiki formatting, and also if you are having issues with another user, don't hesitate to ask for advice. If you want a collaborator, I'd suggest creating a blog post to see if anyone is interested. Good luck with the priject. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 12:14,8/29/2015 - Sure, what do you need help with? Bat24 9/1/15 For the characters, You should have a hacker type charscter to help David Wayne AKA Batman, on his missions. Can we co-write some episodes? Bat24 Who should play the hacker? Also, lets plan some Episodes Bat24 I can help you more with it tomorrow. Bat24 Sounds cool, Can I add some of the recurring cast, and the Episodes? Bat24 9/2/15 Its published now, I also added Superman for a crossover-style Episode. Bat24 Thanks man. :) Bat24 Can we chat? I need some suggestions for my new season of The Knight. Bat24 I'm coming back on chat. Bat24 He can at first be a villain, but then becomes a hero. Bat24 Yeah. Bat24 Can I do it tomorrow? I'm working on a due script for a TV community Universe. Bat24 Ok, Thanks for understanding. I'll defiantly add the Episode tomorrow. Bat24 Sure man, Lets chat. Bat24 9/4/15 I'll try to go on there again, I didn't see you there. Bat24 I'm on chat now. Bat24 No I don't have Skype, Also can we chat? Bat24 9/6/15 Should Episode 7, or 8 be the crossover? Bat24 Ok, can I make the episode? Also, starting after, Episode 8, we each do, five episodes. Bat24 I need some, more ideas for Future Batman, I ran out of the ideas Bat24 9/7/15 Yeah, maybe he becomes a cyborg. Bat24 Should we include script pages for the Episodes? Bat24 Yeah, like we pick Wedendsday or Tuesday, to air the Episodes. Bat24 Csn you help me make The Knight's character pages? I don't know how. Bat24 9/22/15 Bruce Wayne, Julie Madison, Nathan Powers and Nathan's father Derrick. Bat24 Bruce. Put that he was born May 16th, 1992. And explain what happened to his parents, then the beggening half of S1. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 OK, thanks. Bat24 I did, I changed the year 2000, into 1998 since Bruce in my version was six years old. Bat24 Bruce becomes resurected without a soul, so he starts murdering people, for Episode 22. Bat24 11/5/15 What should Season 2 be about? Bat24 Yeah, and maybe Bruce faces an old enemy that he must go against. Bat24 We need some crossovers for the 2nd season, maybe a future Superman, series or The Flash? Bat24 Let's make a future Flash series, to crossover with Future Batman. Bat24 Yeah, I guess we could put those, on DC comics Fanfiction Wikia.. Bat24 Hey, lets create seperate pages of Future Batman, so the first season's page won't get clutered with Season 1. And both of us can, pick three Episodes to write scripts for. Bat24 11/6/15 That's Alright. :) We have to pick days to do them. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 Can you create the Future Batman Season 2 page? I will create the Future Flash one. Bat24 11/7/15 Should Barry Allen, be the mentor? Or should, Wally West. Since, I'm about to start Future Flash. Bat24 Yeah, I put him as a mentor. Are we co-writing for Future Flash too? Bat24 Let's go on the chat-line, to talk about it. Bat24 Let's start planning, Future Batman episodes. Bat24 Can you add Future Flash, Episode's 2, 3 and 4? While you do that, I'll add on Future Batman Season 2. Bat24 11/9/15